Ultimas Palabras
by Nia-Naberrie
Summary: Los ultimos pensamientos y palabras de Qui-Gon Jinn antes de morir en brazos de su Padawan. siempre vemos desde la perspectiva de Obi-Wan, ahora le toca el turno a su Maestro. one-shot.


Hola, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, he tenido la espinita sobre este one-shot y es lo que me mantenia sin poder escribir mas de "Entre dos Mundos", pero ahora que tengo fuera esa espinita, podre continuar.

Espero les guste, me puse de emocional escribiendolo. Pero evite intencionalmente describir el lugar donde se encontraban (ya todos lo sabemos) ya que queria concentrarme mas en la parte emocional.

En muchos lugares he leído siempre lo que piensa Obi-Wan al ver a su maestro morir, como se siente al escuchar que sus ultimas palabras son para Anakin y no para el, su tristeza y desesperación por hacerle la muerte un poco mas llevadera al aceptar su promesa. Muy bien… he aquí un one-shot desde la perspectiva de Qui-Gon.

**Disclaimer:** como siempre, los Personajes de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon y Darth Maul **no me pertenecen**, son propiedad de George Lucas. Si me pertenecieran, ya se estaria trabajando en otra trilogia de la saga y se crearia la pelicula de la vida temprana de Obi-Wan (porque Lucas no lo a hecho, no lo se)

* * *

**- Ultimas Palabras –**

Sus músculos comenzaban a cansarse, apenas un poco recuperados del medio tiempo entre las paredes láser. Ahora, mientras el peleaba estocada tras estocada evitando la ardiente luz roja de su enemigo, esperaba la llegada de su Padawan.

Qui-Gon sabia que no podía derrotar al Sith el solo, necesitaba a Obi-Wan, por algo eran un equipo.

Ligeramente frustrado, al verse privado de suficiente espacio para maniobrar y usar correctamente su forma de manejo de sable laser, decidió que solo debía mantener a raya al monstruo hasta que fuera el momento justo.

Repentinamente fue consiente de la presencia de su protegido al otro lado del laser. Obi-Wan había quedado atrapado ante la última puerta laser. Consiente que contemplaba todo desde una desesperada posición, solamente se dijo.

_-"unos minutos mas… vamos, concéntrate, el aquí y ahora"_

Bloqueo unas cuantas estocadas más, el rostro rojo tatuado en negro de su oponente mostraba fiereza y odio. Alimentándose de aquellos sentimientos, era capas de enfrentarle y ponerle pelea, no solamente ayudaba el que fuera mas joven que el, tenia mas experiencia, seguramente había visto y vivido muchos tormentos.

Aquellos breves pensamientos sobre su agresor le valieron segundos cruciales. Lo supo enseguida, en el mismo instante en que sintió y vio fugazmente el metal de la empuñadura del sable adversario sobre su rostro. Aturdido, dio un traspié. Intento ponerse a salvo de la hoja enemiga, pero era tarde.

Como un borrón negro vio las vestiduras de su oponente dar un giro, un breve instante de absoluta nada…

Y dolor.

Extrañamente, solo sintió el momento en que la hoja comenzaba a perforar su piel. Enseguida dejo de sentir cualquier cosa a la altura de la cintura. El único indicio de que algo había salido catastróficamente mal era aquel dolor momentáneo y el olor a piel y tela quemada.

Fue consiente del grito frustrado, furioso e inquieto de Obi-Wan. Las emociones de su aprendiz llegaron a el como cuando uno deja abiertas las compuertas de una presa: veloces, imparables, furiosas y devastadoras.

_-"No Obi-Wan… no te desconcentres… cumple con la misión"_

Fue lo primero que se encontró pensando al escucharle. Ni siquiera le importaba saber que tan profunda era su herida. No necesitaba saberlo, era consiente de que en cuestión de momentos todo acabaría.

Vagamente escucho los golpes intercambiados entre el joven Jedi y el Sith. Dejo paso libre a la Fuerza con poco esfuerzo y se encontró viendo claramente a Obi-Wan luchando ferozmente ante su enemigo.

_-"Obi-Wan… no con odio, deja tu odio de lado… así no ganaras"_

Qui-Gon Jinn perdió la conciencia con ese último pensamiento. Deseando que su Padawan no siguiera de esa manera el Lado Oscuro. No deseando que Obi-Wan sucumbiera a lo mismo que Xanatos.

Un Padre, por un Padre. El mismo había matado al padre de Xanatos, ahora Maul le quitaba su lugar a él a lo más cercano que tenia a un hijo.

* * *

Como si algo superior le hubiera escuchado, Maul empujo a Kenobi al precipicio del transformador. Obi-Wan apenas logro agarrarse retrasando su caída al vacio. Sin embargo encontró allí la serenidad que necesitaba para regresar al Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Aterrado por la forma en que había estado a punto de fallarle a Qui-Gon, tranquilizo su respiración.

_"El aquí y ahora"_ se encontró recordando al momento. Dejo fluir la Fuerza a su alrededor, sintió a su Maestro caído, sereno, como si durmiera; el odio del Sith, la fuerza que rodeaba y bordeaba a todo objeto en aquel lugar.

Habiendo encontrado su centro. Obi-Wan se afianzo a la Fuerza, permitió que le guiara y ayudara, catapultándose en un salto sobre Darth Maul, al tiempo que llamaba el sable laser de su Maestro, que encendió apenas este rozo sus dedos.

Ese era el momento, esa era su única oportunidad. Con un amplio y seco movimiento, atravesó de forma horizontal el pecho de su enemigo. Finalmente, miro en sus ojos otra cosa más que odio. Sorpresa, incredulidad y finalmente miedo.

* * *

Apenas consiente como estaba, Qui-Gon sintió unos brazos atléticos levantar su cabeza. Sintió como alguien lo acunaba contra si mismo, en un intento de apaciguar su dolor. Un dolor que había sido intenso en su momento, pero que ahora solamente se sentía como una huella latente y constante, pero extrañamente era un dolor soportable.

-Maestro…

Escucho como alguien lo llamaba, recordó a Obi-Wan, era el único que él conocía, que pudiera hablar con ese acento Courscanti de manera natural sin tener la intención de ello.

Repentinamente consiente de lo que la voz de su Padawan le imploraba, se vio en la necesidad de decirle la verdad.

-ya.. ya es muy tarde…

- no - escucho al joven Jedi reprocharle y evitar una dolorosa verdad.

-pro.. prométeme que entrenaras al muchacho…

Qui-Gon se escucho decir aquello y por un instante deseo no haberlo dicho, pues vio dolor y soledad en la mirada de su protegido.

-si, Maestro –

Escucho su promesa. El sabia que la cumpliría, era Obi-Wan Kenobi por algo.

Deseo decirle mas, deseo decirle que estaba orgulloso de él, que él solo había derrotado a un Lord Sith. Que aquello era una Azaña que ningún otro Jedi en más de mil años se podía adjudicar. Que seria un gran y poderoso Jedi. Que era un gran hombre y traería paz y seguridad a la Galaxia si se mantenía firme. Que su muerte no debía hacerle caer, pues él mismo no estaba asustado de morir. Que por fin volvería a ver a Tahl. Que por encima de todo, siempre estaría orgulloso de él, pues no solo había sido su Padawan, su amigo y compañero. Había llegado a ser un hijo para el.

Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron:

-el.. es el elegido… con él habrá equilibrio… entrenalo… entrenalo…

Ninguna palabra de aliento para su Padawan,su amigo e hijo. Porque de algún modo, sabía que Obi-Wan era consiente de todo ello. Pero solo le hubiera gustado poder decírselo frente a frente, por lo menos una sola vez. No un apretón sutil en el hombro para decirle que había hecho bien y que se sentía orgulloso de él. No una queda sonrisa para que supiera que le apoyaba.

Pero no podría hacerlo. Tan solo aquellas palabras dirigidas a Anakin y su promesa.

Sintió como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecían por completo de su cuerpo.

Sumiéndolo en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

porfavor Reviews !! si tienen algo de sentimientos porfavor respondan si les ha gustado este one-shot, es el primero que escribo de este estilo, que no sea song-fic, sea desde la perspectiva de alguien muriendo y que sea del genero masculino.

Como dije, tenia meses queriendo escribir algo asi, tener la espinita no me dejaba escribir sobre "Entre dos Mundos" pero espero ahora ya pueda hacerlo sin demora.

gracias !!


End file.
